Skuld Day of Decision
by jayb
Summary: Skuld and Sentaro have grown up together. Can they continue to be together? This could be called a follow up to My Goddess, My...


**Skuld - Day of Decision**

**One:**

Belldandy lifted the lid of the pot that was simmering on the stove top. Leaning over slightly and breathing in deeply she smiled and shut her eyes in pleasure. "This is wonderful! Keiichi will love it!" Laying the lid aside, she reached for a small dish and used the ladle to scoop up a little of her latest cooking creation for a taste. Just as she was taking a sip there was the sound of a hall door sliding open followed by the wet slap of small footsteps racing down the hall accompanied by high pitched laughs and giggles. Bell turned toward the kitchen door as she heard heavier wet footsteps follow the first set. Urd's shout for someone to catch "the slippery piglet" as she ran down the hall, caused Bell to shake her head and sigh, "Oh dear, not again." She stepped to the closed kitchen door and started to slide it open when she heard the sound of bodies hitting together, a shout, and more high pitched giggles and laughter. Skuld's shouting at Urd to get up made Belldandy move a little faster opening the door to check what was going on. The sight of what was just outside the front door caused her to raise both hands to her mouth and her eyes to go wide. All she could say was a quiet "Oh, my!"

Outside in the dirt a naked, wet, goddess second-class was laying on top of Sentaro. The look in his eyes was flashing between shock, ecstasy and total embarrassment as his face was buried between Urd's breasts. After the initial shock, Skuld was trying to lift Urd by one arm, while at the same time attempting to cover Sentaro's eyes and yelling for Urd to get up. Beside them a blond, dark eyed, and very wet two year old was jumping up and down with her little pony tails bouncing, clapping her hands and laughing at the excitement her aunts were causing.

As Belldandy picked up her daughter, Hikari, Urd levered herself up on her elbows. Her hair fell into Sentaro's face as she looked down at him. As if this was her normal greeting to visitors, she smiled. "Hi! Glad you could come by for a visit." Sentaro fainted, a small flow of blood coming from his nose.

Skuld was turning redder by the second. "What are you doing, Urd!" She pulled at Urd's arm again as her voice went up a notch in pitch. "Why are you coming outside naked? Now look what you've done to Sentaro! He won't want to come to the house any more!"

Urd slowly turned her head and looked up at her younger sister. "Skuld, I really don't think this will stop him from coming to see you." She raised up to her knees and looked at Sentaro. "In fact, by the look on his face he may come by a lot more often." Urd stood and brushed some of the dirt from her body. Taking a deep breath she turned toward Belldandy and her grinning niece. "Come on you, back to the bath." Holding the excited child under her arm like a baby pig she slowly made her way back down the hall.

Belldandy heard Urd muttering under her breath something about never, ever, having children of her own. Sighing, she turned to Skuld kneeling beside the unconscious Sentaro. "I guess we need to get him inside." She opened her mouth to speak a lifting incantation, but stopped before she started. Things were different for her now. "Skuld, you move him in before he wakes up. I'll go get a wet cloth for his forehead." She turned toward the house and hadn't taken a step when the smell of food boiling over came to her. "Oh, dear! Dinner!" She looked over her shoulder toward Skuld. "You take care of Sentaro, I'll be right with you." She ran toward the kitchen.

Skuld watched as everyone left her in the yard and shook her head. She had moved behind Sentaro and now his head was resting on her legs. Smiling she looked down at his face. "So really you are just a pervert." Stretching up she looked around to see if anyone else had seen the latest excitement at the Morisato house. "Thank goodness! Okay, let's get you into the house." She lifted Sentaro's head so she could stand up, then she hesitated. Taking another quick look around, and not seeing anyone, she leaned over and gave his sleeping face a kiss. "I trust you'll look at me that same way my sweet pervert."

Standing up she held her hands out. Sentaro's limp body rose from the ground and floated just under her hands. "Let's see, where would be a good place for you?" Walking down the hall she stopped by her own door. "Yep, this looks right. In you go." The door opened on a clean room. With a glance at her folded futon, it opened out and flattened on the floor. The pillow followed, then a cover. "Looks good, and now for what belongs there." She lowered Sentaro onto the futon and covered him up. Another quick kiss and she left the room to get the damp cloth for his head.

Returning with the cloth she placed it on Sentaro's forehead then gave him yet another kiss, and let her hand linger on his face.

"Very good! I see you know Nursing Skills 101. Guess you really need those with a motocross rider for a boyfriend." Leaning on the door frame Urd had a big smile on her face. Below her a clean, dry, Hikari peeped around the door at Skuld and Sentaro. "That 'first aid' kiss works wonders too. Used it myself many times on Keiichi." Skuld's face reddened.

"Well, I had to do something after you ran him down." Skuld lowered her hands to his shoulders.

Hikari had moved closer to the unconscious Sentaro. With a wide eyed look on her face she turned toward her aunt Skuld and pointed at Sentaro. "Is big brother sleeping?"

Skuld smiled at her. "Yes, he is sleeping." Before she could say "leave him alone" a beaming little girl jumped on his stomach.

"Wake up big brother! Wake up it's time to play!" Hikari gave an extra bounce. Skuld grabbed her up before real damage could be done.

"No, no, you have to let big brother rest a while." She gave the girl a hug. "Why don't you go with Urd and help your mommy with dinner." Skuld gave a significant look to Urd with raised eyebrows. "Don't you think that would be real nice?"

Taking Hikari in her arms, Urd looked down at her semi-innocent sister. "For some reason I'm not sure I should leave you here by yourself." She gave a leer. "Or should I say, leave you here with Hikari's poor, unconscious, defenseless 'big brother'." She watched as Skuld's face reddened again, then with a laugh she turned and walked toward the kitchen. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Her laughter continued all the way to the kitchen.

**TWO:**

With a cheery "I'm home!" Keiichi came through the front door. As he sat to take his shoes off he heard the shouted "Daddy!" followed by thundering footsteps as his daughter ran down the hall. From experience, he turned in time to catch the small body as it launched itself at him. He knew that big hugs and little kisses came next. From the kitchen came the voice of Belldandy also happily welcoming him home. Picking Hikari up he walked down the hall. As he passed Skuld's room he stopped as he saw Sentaro laying on her futon and with a rag on his forehead. Shaking his head he continued toward the dining area.

At the dining table Urd and Skuld sat across from each other, Urd with a grin, Skuld with a look between anger and embarrassment. Belldandy was bringing in some bowls of delicious smelling dinner. At least she really looked happy.

Disconnecting from his daughter so he could sit down, Keiichi felt something odd in the air. "Is there some reason Sentaro is asleep in Skuld's room? Shouldn't he be coming to the table?" Silence met his question. Belldandy settled herself beside him leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, someone say something, please."

Belldandy finished serving the meal. "Well, dear, Urd knocked him down while she was giving Hikari her bath."

"And..? Come on, there's more to this or else I'm in the wrong house." He looked between Urd and Skuld. "Am I right?"

Skuld looked directly at Urd. "Urd was naked, and she ran out the door." Skuld's face started to redden a little. "Then she ran into Sentaro and knocked him on the ground." A pause. "And then she lay on top of him and then..." Another pause, with further reddening. "And then she wiggled her body before she got up!"

Keiichi looked at Skuld, then turned to the unrepentant Urd, who had a bigger grin than before. He sighed. Finally he turned to his wife. "Is he going to be okay? No broken bones or anything?"

Belldandy took a sip of tea. "I do think he is in fine shape." She looked across to her younger sister. "Of course, I think he was coming for a reason other then having dinner with us." She hesitated. "Am I right, Skuld?"

Skuld was at a loss for words. She barely mumbled a "Maybe" and kept her eyes down.

Belldandy set her cup down. Smiling she looked at Skuld again. "You didn't use any healing on him did you?" Skuld shook her head in the negative. Bell reached across the table and took Skuld's hand in hers. "In fact, you have never used any of your powers to help him, have you." Again the head shake. "And does he know who and what we are?" A quick shake.

Belldandy let go of Skuld's hand and turned to a somewhat bewildered Keiichi. "Dear, I think you need to have a talk with Sentaro." She paused and looked back at Skuld. "Maybe very soon, if not immediately."

The sound of a groan came from down the hall. Urd put her hand to her ear, "Oh! I think I hear the injured party now." Skuld started get up. Urd waved for her to stay seated. "No, no, you don't have to do that, my little sister." Looking over at Hikari, Urd smiled again. "I think your big brother is up now. Why don't you go bring him to dinner?"

With a bounce, Hikari jumped up. "Big brother is up! It's time to play!" And ran down the hall.

The three at the dinner table heard the beginning of Sentaro's greeting to Hikari, just before they heard his "oof"' as his breath was forced from his body. They all could picture Hikari jumping on his stomach without any problem. Next was the scrabble of him getting up and being pulled toward the dining room with minimal protest. Finally, at the door stood a slightly disheveled Sentaro being held by Hikari's hand around two of his fingers.

Sentaro reached up with his other hand and scratched his head. "Good evening everyone." He gave a self conscious half laugh. "Sorry to break into dinner like this. I just..." His words ran out as her saw everyone looking at him. All but Skuld made him feel like he had just walked into the lions den. Urd's smile made him feel like an inquisition was starting.

Urd broke the silence. "Come on Sentaro, you can sit right here by me." She patted the floor by beside her. Somehow more than normal cleavage was showing.

Skuld gave her a dirty look. "Forget it Urd. He sits over here, where he belongs."

Urd's eyes widened. "So that's where he belongs is it. Well, now that speaks volumes." The slightly wicked grin started to show. "Besides, he can have a better view from there." She shook her upper body slightly.

Keiichi rolled his eyes at the exchange. "Leave it alone Urd. We all know what she means." Turning to the uncomfortable boy at the door, he smiled. "Come on, sit down and have some of Belldandy's great dinner." Belldandy was sipping her tea again, she gently elbowed her husband. "Oh, I think you have something to say to us." He paused and cast his eyes at his wife. She nodded and took another sip of tea.

Sentaro made his way to Skuld's side of the table. He looked at the others and stammered , "Uh, that's all right. I can wait until after dinner." After settling himself in place Hikari sat in his lap and snuggled against him, pulling his arm around herself. She looked up at him with big eyes and a smile. Across from him everyone was holding back their laughter.

Belldandy served his meal, and with one hand he was able to get through dinner. Sentaro was quiet while the others talked about their day. But the meal was finally over. Now was his time.

**THREE:**

Taking a deep breath, Sentaro started to stand up from the table. Then he noticed that Hikari was sound asleep in his lap. His awkward situation was seen by Skuld and she started to reach over to take the sleeping child from him. Belldandy and Urd also noticed the problem, but it was Belldandy that spoke first.

Belldandy lowered her eyes to the tea cup in her hands. "Skuld, why don't you have Noble Scarlet take Hikari to her futon." She raised her eyes to Skuld. "I really think it's time for the truth." Bell looked over to Sentaro. "Please, you don't need to get up for this. Just tell us what you came to tell us." She smiled sweetly at him.

Her smile put Sentaro at ease. Still he stuttered at first, but then he felt Skuld take his hand, giving it a squeeze. Now he found his voice, and gave a slight bow. "I do want to say something tonight." He paused and looked between Keiichi and Urd. "But I'm not sure who to ask?" Keiichi pointed toward Urd, and Urd leaned forward in her attentive mode. "Okay then. Miss Urd, I graduate in the spring from Nekomi Tech and will have a job with my father's engineering company. I will be making a good salary and can fully support myself and my family." Urd's eyebrows rose, and he paused a second. " And he also has told us that he has a position for Skuld where she can use her skills." He paused again as a pair of arms reached down from the side opposite Skuld, and picked up the sleeping Hikari. Across his back he felt a gentle brush of something. He moved his head slightly and looked at the beautiful face of a girl with wings. She kissed him on the cheek then rose with the sleeping baby and flew out of the room. His mouth opened and his eyes widened.

Belldandy took another sip of tea, then made him look her in the eyes. "And what else are you planning?"

Sentaro blinked a couple of times before starting again. "Uh, anyway, I want to ask..." He stopped again when he looked back toward Urd. Raised above Urd's head was another girl with wings! But this time one was black and one white, and her hair had the same coloration. He felt Skuld squeeze his hand and he glanced down at her. She gave him a look that was completely open and full of love. Her nod told him to go on. From the hall the first girl flew back in the room and hovered at his side. She also smiled and nodded to him then wrapped her arms around his free arm.

Taking a couple of deep breaths Sentaro tried again. "I have asked Skuld to marry me, and she accepted." His eyes glanced around the room then back toward Urd. "And now I ask your blessing for our marriage." He managed a short bow again with his head down.

Looking back up it was not Urd he saw. The girl that was with Urd had flown over to him and looked him in the eyes. She began to smile and touched his forehead with her fingers. After a few seconds she nodded her head and moved back beside Urd.

**FOUR:**

There was silence at the table. Keiichi finally leaned forward. "Looks like he passed the first test." He looked to Urd.

She stretched like a cat and looked at her angel. "Yep, even passed World of Elegance's scrutiny." She looked back at Sentaro. "No questions? Nothing at all? Come on, now's your chance."

Sentaro looked over at Noble Scarlet still holding to his arm, and then back to Skuld. Shaking his head he smiled at her. "I hope you didn't think this would change my mind." He pulled her hand up and gave it a kiss. "Okay, I'll bite. Who are these people?"

Belldandy looked at Skuld and nodded her head. "Skuld, I think you need to explain about our family." She turned toward Sentaro. "I believe you have noticed we do have a different situation than most." She took another sip of tea. "Haven't you?"

Sentaro glanced at Noble Scarlet and World of Elegance, then nodded his head. "Just a little difference, I guess."

Skuld changed to a kneeling position facing Sentaro. She lowered her head slightly, and let go of his hand. Suddenly there was a distortion of the air around her that cleared immediately. Skuld was dressed in her "battle suit". Sentaro's face didn't change. She smiled shyly and stood up.

"Sentaro, I am the Goddess Skuld from Yggdrasil, my charge is the future." She paused and watched for his reaction. There was none. Nodding at her angel she continued. "She is my angel, Noble Scarlet, my helper and guardian." Still no reaction. Skuld looked over to Urd, who also had changed to her battle dress. "My oldest sister, Urd, is also a Goddess Second Class of Yggdrasil. She has control of the past. Her angel is World of Elegance." Sentaro looked at Urd and her angel. Then he nodded.

Sentaro looked back at Skuld. "Okay, and your sister Belldandy is also a goddess?"

Belldandy put down her teacup, and shook her head. "No, I'm no longer a goddess." She looked at Keiichi and reached for his hand. "I gave up being a goddess to become human." She looked back at Sentaro. "I did it so I could be with my husband fully throughout our lives." Again she looked back at Keiichi and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "And I have never regretted my decision ever." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Keiichi blushed.

Sentaro sat for a moment then let a breath out. Looking around the table at everyone, his face didn't change expression. "So let me get this straight. You all are, or were, goddesses." The women nodded. "And as goddesses you can do strange things." He looked at Skuld. "Say things like floating in the air." They nodded again. "Or catch people when they fall. And maybe even repair bikes." Skuld gave a little nod. He looked at her and tried to look angry, but it didn't work. Instead he laughed. "Well that explains a lot. I thought I was seeing things and going crazy all these years." When he could control himself he reached up and took Skuld's hand, pulling her back down beside him. He pushed the hair from in front of her eyes. "And you didn't think I could keep the secret and would never tell me about any of this all these years." Tears had formed in her eyes and she nodded her head. He pulled her close and gave her a one armed hug. On his other arm Noble Scarlet still held on and snuggled even closer.

Turning back to everyone else Sentaro asked the obvious question. "All right, now I know all this. Am I now supposed to run away?" His voice took on a tinge of anger. "Well guess what, I don't care what you are. It is Skuld that I want to be with in my life. Does any of this change that?" He looked at Urd and Belldandy.

"Would you like a little more tea, dear?" Belldandy had picked up the teapot and held it by his empty cup. The tension was broken and his beginning anger disappeared. "No, dear, none of this has anything to do with your feelings for my sister." She looked at Skuld and smiled. "Nor does it have anything to do with Skuld's feelings either." She poured the tea. "However there is one thing that must take place first. Even though we do give you our blessings." She looked at Urd.

Urd picked up the conversation. "When two beings of different dimensions have feelings for each other they must pass a test required by Yggdrasil." She paused and looked at Skuld and Sentaro. "You both must pass the Judgement Gate. Only once you have successfully passed the gate will you be allowed to be together." She looked at Keiichi and Belldandy. "They had to pass through that gate."

"Sentaro, Skuld, there is only one way to stay together when you go through the gate. You must have the other person fully in your heart and mind. You may have no doubt at all." She leaned forward across the table. "If you have any doubt that you may not want to be together you will be separated." She paused for effect. "You will be separated forever, never to see each other again." Slowly she spoke her next words. "Do you both feel you have no doubts as to your feelings?"

Sentaro straightened from his sitting position. "I have no doubts as to my feelings for Skuld. Show me this gate." He looked over to Skuld.

She also straightened herself. "I am the same as Sentaro. I am doing the right thing." She put her hand in his and linked their fingers.

Belldandy quietly spoke again. "I need you to know one more thing." She looked at Skuld. "Keiichi and I were the first to ever pass that gate together." She stopped for emphasis. "The first ever. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sentaro and Skuld started to nod in answer when the hall telephone rang.

Belldandy and Urd looked toward the hall, but neither stood to answer the ring. Urd turned back to Skuld. "Little Sister, I think you have a call."

Skuld blinked, then nodded and stood up. Sentaro started to rise but she held his shoulder down and shook her head. Noble Scarlet let go of his arm and disappeared. The room was quiet while Skuld walked down the hall. In the silent house they could hear her answer to apparent questions with a quiet "yes". After a minute she came back to the dining area and stood in the doorway.

Skuld looked at her family seated at the table, then put her hand out toward Sentaro. "Come with me. Let's take a walk together."

Sentaro glanced at the others and stood up. "We'll be back in a few minutes." He began to smile again as he went to Skuld and took her hand in his. Their footsteps sounded as they went down the hall. Suddenly the footsteps were interrupted by the sound of a gentle wind, and the noise was gone.

Keiichi turned toward Belldandy. "Will they pass through together?"

Smiling, Belldandy and Urd stood up and began to remove the dishes and tea things from the table. Belldandy looked at her husband. "Come along dear, we have to get the dishes cleared up." As she looked at him her smile grew. "Also I need to heat some water for fresh tea. I think they will like a little warm tea when they return from their walk."


End file.
